The Transparent Monster Attacks!
is the 3rd episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on December 15th, 2007.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_03.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Transparent Monster Attacks!" Synopsis As Rei continues to warm up to the members of the ZAP SPACY, their Subcaptain, Haruna remains untrustworthy towards Rei. Meanwhile, a Monster that can turn invisible attacks the ZAP SPACY Crew! Plot The scene opens up with two Monsters in battle: Gudon and Neronga. At first, it seems Gudon is winning as he manages to bash Neronga around with his whips. However after the monster manages to turn invisible and fool Gudon, Neronga takes advantage of the distraction and kills Gudon with a few blasts from his Electric Ray. With Gudon dead, Neronga then goes to feed on some nearby Electricity from an abandoned Electrical Plant. Back at the Pendragon, Kumano manages to switch out the coolant from before with the new one, saving the engine from exploding. While the ZAP SPACY is thankful to Rei for saving them, Rei continues to remain distant from them. Shortly after, the ZAP SPACY members notice an Aurora Borealis going on outside (unknown to them at it is the result of Neronga's feeding causing a Space/Time Energy Storm) and as a result, it is jamming the Pendragon's Radar. The ZAP SPACY then decides to take shifts watching over the Pendragon in case of a Monster attack, which also includes Rei. Despite Rei offering his services in this case, Haruna remains suspicious and untrustworthy of Rei's involvement with the ZAP SPACY and refuses to work with him. As she tells Hyuga of her concerns, Hyuga firmly reminds her that she was no different when she first joined the ZAP SPACY at the start and that like Rei, he felt she was needed when the time came for help. Despite Hyuga's choice of actions though, Haruna continues to doubt her trust in Rei. Later that night however, Rei notices a strange noise coming from outside and he goes to investigate it. At the same time however, Haruna enters her night watching shift and as she inadvertantly spies on Rei, the Pendragon's electrical systems all get shut down. As Rei continues to follow the noise, he briefly notices Neronga attacking the ship's reserve power and is prepared to summon Gomora, only to be found and attacked by Neronga before doing so, knocking him out and allowing Neronga to flee the scene. The next morning, Haruna is immediately quick to blame Rei for the Pendragon's damage after she caught him outside last night. Upon finding a nearby Electrical Plant nearby, Haruna agrees to go off and find more parts there to repair the Pendragon, with Rei in tow in order to see if he's truly innocent or not, and to prove so, Haruna holds onto his Battle Nizer. Arriving at the site, Haruna and Rei discover that the site has already been destroyed (to which is revealed to be the same site where Neronga and Gudon fought.) While investigating the site however, Both Haruna and Rei are attacked by Neronga, who reveals that the site is its nest. Revealing that Rei was innocent the whole time, Rei and Haruna work together to try and ward Neronga off. However, there weapons are not enough to ward away the hostile Monster. Knowing what must be done, Haruna returns Rei's Battle Nizer back to him and Rei immediately summons Gomora to fight Neronga. At first Gomora manages to physically overpower Neronga, but the battle quickly gets serious when Neronga turns invisible to outwit Gomora and blast him with a barrage of his Electric Ray. Relying on hearing Neronga's movements instead of viewing them, Rei and Gomora manage to find an opening to attack Neronga with and Gomora stabs Neronga with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Neronga. Sometime later, Haruna and Rei manage to find the needed parts to fix the Pendragon's damage and they return to the team. Haruna and Rei make a (rather gruff) reconciliation and after considering Hyuga's offer, Rei agrees to join the ZAP SPACY after all. Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : unknown * : unknown Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes